ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Primal Hyper Zetton
Primal Hyper Zetton is a variant of Zetton that appears in Ultraman Deino. Description Primal Hyper Zetton highly resembles Imago Hyper Zetton, but its body is hunched in a similar manner to old depictions of theropod dinosaurs. Its arms terminate in three-clawed hands and its tail is greatly enlarged and more flexible. Its body is far more rough-looking compared to the original Hyper Zetton. History Primal Hyper Zetton was one of the monsters that competed in the Dark Spark War. His Spark Doll was originally in the possession of the one turning humans into monsters. As they decided on how Primal Hyper Zetton should be summoned, the Spark Doll was knocked from his hands after Brayden accidentally bumped into them while rushing to get to school. The doll fell onto the freeway and into the back of a construction truck, damaging it and the seal upon the monster in the process. The cracked Spark Doll was dumped at a construction site along with the truck's load, further damaging its seal and awakening the kaiju's mind. It immediately set about latching onto the underground power cables and absorbing the city's power, breaking out of its prison manually. By the time Brayden, the D-Team and the Alpha Gang strayed into the area in their chase of Irritator and Eustreptospondylus, Primal Hyper Zetton finally broke the seal and resumed its true form. The proto-evolution of Zetton opened fire on the surrounding area with its fireballs, reverting Irritator and Eustreptospondylus back into cards in the process. Having tracked the monster to the same area, the mysterious summoner that had been antagonising Brayden and Deino at last revealed themselves to the group. As well as casually disclosing Brayden's identity to the others, the summoner also revealed themselves as Ginga-Lugiel, who was possessing the body of Seth to achieve his mission to bring peace to the universe, and demanded that they stop Primal Hyper Zetton before disappearing. With these revelations fresh on their minds, the gathered heroes swiped their Dinosaur Cards, summoning Ultraman Deino Neró and their dinosaurs. Even with all of them combined and Deino's new Aéras form, Primal Hyper Zetton thoroughly thrashed all seven of its challengers. Even Ultraman Card's Ultra Psychokinesis couldn't restrain the insectoid giant. Eventually, Chomp and Terry managed to get a strike on Primal Hyper Zetton's wing with Plasma Anchor and Fire Cannon, damaging the limb. Noting a drop in the monster's speed after receiving the injury, Deino recognised a potential exploitation and came up with a plan. Through a combination of Electric Charge, Thorn Whip and Aqua Vortex, he managed to daze the monster long enough for Chomp, Ace, Paris, Terry, Spiny and Tank to launch a super fusion move, destroying Primal Hyper Zetton's wings and taking away its speed advantage. Following up with Mayfly and Blazing Spin Attack, Deino finally punctured Primal Hyper Zetton's chest with Crystal Crusher. In the process, the insectoid's lingering Dark Spark energies were released in an uncontrollable manner, striking and mingling with Deino's own trace Ginga Spark energies, causing Primal Hyper Zetton to overload its teleportation abilities and implode into a black hole. Far past its event horizon, Deino and Brayden were unable to escape and were dragged in, to everyone's horror. Powers and Abilities *'Primal Zetton Fireball': Primal Hyper Zetton can launch extremely powerful fireballs from the yellow orbs on its chest, capable of generating immense explosions on impact. *'Primal Zetton Breaker': Primal Hyper Zetton can catch an upcoming beam-type attack with its hands, then fire an energy wave beam from both of his hands outstretched. *'Primal Zetton Barrier': Primal Hyper Zetton is capable of generating and erecting a powerful energy shield around its entire body. *'Primal Zetton Teleport': In order to disorient opponents and land several blows consecutively, Primal Hyper Zetton is capable of teleporting short and long distances. *'Primal Zetton Electrode': When in contact with an opponent, Primal Hyper Zetton is able to surge an electrical current through its body, electrocuting those around it. *'Flight': Primal Hyper Zetton can fly through the air with ease with the help of the wings on its back. Category:MoarCrossovers Category:Ultraman Deino Continuity Category:Fan Kaiju Category:Zetton Variations Category:Free-To-Use Category:Free-To-Edit